


Stargazing

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Nova is lonely, Ruckus and Nova meet, Ruckus is having none of that, and find they have some things in common, because i am not stopping writing about them anytime soon, i hope you like ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Ruckus was stargazing during some down time planetside, he gets some unexpected, but welcome company.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> [thebisexualmandalorian](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) and I found our sons had some things in common. This happened. I love our sons. Nova belongs to them <3  
> Feel free to stop by and say hi on [tumblr!](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/>tumblr!</a>)

Ruckus paused in stargazing when he heard footsteps behind him.

“Su’cuy?”

A brother spoke up quietly, “I’m sorry. I hadn’t realized there was anyone out here. I’ll go find some-”

Ruckus interrupted, “There’s plenty of room here, vod. No need.” He turned to ask if the newcomer liked stars when, in the dim light, he saw the brother’s face. He had galaxies tattooed around his eyes and face. Ruckus smiled, “I was doing some stargazing, would you like to join me?”

The trooper looked torn between staying and going. “I really wouldn’t want to impose.”

“It’s fine, usually my brothers are out here with me, but they wanted to catch up on some sleep. Well, they are basically forcing each other to sleep, but that’s besides the point. I’m Ruckus.” he finished as he made space next to him.

“Nova.” he replied softly.

“Hey, Nova.” Ruckus picked up on his solitary nature. Figured he’d fill the silence while Nova settled in.

“I was trying to figure out what the constellations were called on this planet. I’ve been wanting to create a cross reference to what different cultures call the same stars. To see if there is any type of correlation. To see if the stars were like us, to see if they call out for their own names.” Ruckus half shrugged while laying on his back. “It’s tough to find information, especially when we aren’t on planet for very long. Talking with the locals is always best. They have the most accurate lore.”

“I love the stars because they keep me company.” Nova started hesitantly, staring up at the sky, “I’m usually on missions alone. They light my way, and make me feel less alone when there is no one else.” 

Ruckus had turned from the sparkling night sky to look at his vod. His medium length hair was loose so he could easily lay back. It looked to be dyed multiple shades, but he couldn’t figure out what the colors were in the low light. 

Ruckus couldn’t even imagine feeling so lonely. He’d _always_ had Rabble and Mischief. He reached out and put a hand on Nova’s arm. “If you ever need company. Come find me and my brothers. You will always have a place with us.” 

Nova looked over at Ruckus with an expression somewhere between confusion and awe. Like no one had ever offered that to him before. Yes. He definitely belongs with them.


End file.
